Tiga Matahari
by Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa
Summary: Suatu siang yang terik namun hembusan angin lembut membuat cuaca sejuk, sesosok wanita bersama seorang gadis kecil yang membawa bunga matahari menuju tempat pemakaman para pahlawan yang telah gugur. Sequel dari 'Watashi o shinrai suru yo ni anata ni kansha' / Dedication for Hinata-b'day yang kecepetan sehari / Semi- Canon / Uzumaki Naruto's Family / Hope you All Like This :D


**Tiga Matahari**

**Disclamer **: _Naruto _by Masashi Kishimoto

_Tiga Matahari _by Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa

**Character** : Uzumaki Naruto Family's / MinaKushi / Neji H.

**Genre** : Family / Drama

**Rate : **T+

**Warning** : OOC (mungkin atau sangat), typo or miss typo yang bertebaran, semi-canon, dll.

**Summary** :Suatu siang yang terik namun hembusan angin lembut membuat cuaca sejuk, sesosok wanita besama seorang gadis kecil yang membawa bunga matahari menuju tempat pemakaman para pahlawan yang telah gugur.

**A/N** : Cerita ini bersetting di cerita chapter 700 dimana Hinata dan Himawari mengunjungi makam Neji. Fic ini merupakan Sequel dari _'Watashi o shinrai suru yo ni anata ni kansha'_. Tapi walau tanpa baca fic itu pun bisa juga dipahami kok. Tapi jika berkenan silakan baca lagi karya saya. Mohon maaf jika kurang di sana sini.

**Hope you like this. :D**

.

.

.

**Happy Reading…..**

.

.

Suatu siang yang terik namun hembusan angin lembut membuat cuaca saat itu terasa sejuk, sesosok wanita bersama seorang gadis kecil yang membawa bunga matahari menuju tempat pemakaman para pahlawan yang telah gugur.

Gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya dan matanya yang bulat itu memandang banyaknya nisan untuk mencari sebuah nama yang berharga.

Sang wanita yang merupakan ibu dari gadis itu tersenyum kecil melihat gadisnya kebingungan karena terlalu banyak nisan yang berada disana. Tidak mau membuat gadis kecilnya kebingungan, dia pun mencoba memanggilnya.

"Himawari-chan." Panggilnya lembut membuat gadis kecil bernama Himawari mengalihkan pandangannya dari nisan-nisan itu sejenak untuk melihat kearah sang ibundanya.

"Ayo ikuti Kaa-chan, Kaa-chan tunjukkan tempat nisan-nya Neji-ojichan." Lanjut sang ibunda tercintanya, Hinata Hyu.. upss, Uzumaki Hinata kepada anak gadisnya itu.

"Ayo Kaa-chan!" Seru Himawari dan tangan mungilnya menggengam tangan sang ibunda. Hinata tersenyum lembut dan menuntun gadis kecilnya untuk mengikuti langkah kakinya.

.

.

"Ah, disini ternyata nisannya paman Neji, ya Kaa-chan?" Tanya Himawari yang melihat nisan didepan matanya bertuliskan 'Hyuuga Neji'

"Iya." Jawab Hinata tersenyum lembut. Himawari langsung berjongkok dan menaruh bunga matahari yang dibawanya di nisan Neji. Mereka berdua berdoa sejenak mendoakan Neji yang sudah terlebih dahulu pergi.

"Kaa-chan, apakah kau pikir paman Neji akan senang?" Tanya Himawari sambil memandang nisan Neji.

"Tentu saja. karena arti namanya sendiri itu 'Bunga Matahari'." Ucap Hinata lembut.

"Hehehe… Berikutnya aku ingin datang dengan kakak." Kata Himawari tertawa pelan dan membuat Hinata tersenyum. Dia merasa sangat bersyukur dengan kebahagiaannya saat ini. Hinata ikut berjongkok disamping Himawari.

"Eh? Kaa-chan kenapa menangis?" Tanya Himawari yang melihat ibunya tiba-tiba mengeluarkan air mata.

"Tidak kok Hima-chan." Elak Hinata.

"Lalu kenapa Kaa-chan menangis?" Tanya Himawari membuat Hinata menghembuskan nafas perlahan.

"Karena Kaa-chan mengingat pamanmu, Kaa-chan tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Hima-chan dan Boru-kun." Ucap Hinata tersenyum sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Loh? Memangnya kenapa tidak bertemu denganku dan kakak, Kaa-chan?"

"Karena tanpa pengorbanan pamanmu, Kaa-chan mungkin sudah mati." Lirih Hinata sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Eh? Bagaimana itu ceritanya Kaa-chan? Kenapa paman bisa meninggal?"

"Itu cerita cukup panjang, Hima-chan."

"Tapi aku ingin tau, Kaa-chan!" Ucap Himawari mantap dan memandang kearah Hinata antusias. Hinata yang melihatnya tak sampai hati dan memilih menceritakannya.

"Baiklah, Hima-chan tau. Dulu desa Konoha dan dunia ini tidak sedamai ini." Ucap Hinata memulai ceritanya.

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Ya. Dulu dunia Shinobi dipenuhi peperangan antar desa yang saling melindungi, rasa melindungi itulah membuat dunia ini dulu dipenuhi oleh rasa kebencian." Kata Hinata sambil mengingat masa lalu.

"Benarkah itu, Kaa-chan?"

"Hm.. Dan saat itu ada musuh yang sangat kuat. Semua desa bergabung menjadi satu untuk mengalahkan musuh itu. Ayahmu, kakekmu, paman Neji dan aku juga turun ke medan perang. Ayahmu dengan gagah berani bertarung di garis depan."

"Wah, ayah keren sekali." Seru Himawari antusias mendengarkan cerita Hinata. Hinata tersenyum kecil dan melanjutkan ceritanya kembali.

"Iya, ayahmu maju di garis depan. Saat itu ayahmu kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi saat musuh menyerang dengan senjatanya kearah tempat yang jauh. Kakekmu, paman Neji dan aku berusaha melindungi ayahmu yang terlihat bingung itu."

"Musuh Neji-jichan, Ojii-chan, Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan kuat sekali ya?"

"Iya. Benar-benar kuat. Tapi semua shinobi saat itu tidak menyerah untuk melawannya." Ucap Hinata sambil mengenang masa perang dunia shinobi ke-4.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Kemudian, paman Neji dan kakekmu melindungi ayahmu yang sedang mengumpulkan kekuatannya. Karena ayahmu-lah kunci keberhasilan kami untuk mengalahkan musuh terkuat itu."

"Kenapa Tou-chan menjadi kunci keberhasilan untuk mengalahkan musuh?"

"Taukah Hima-chan. Ayah itu sosok yang special, dia mempunyai kekuatan yang besar." Ucap Hinata sambil mencoba tidak memberitahukan kekuatan apa yang dimiliki Naruto karena masih terlalu dini baginya untuk mengetahuinya.

"Hoaah, Lalu-lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Saat itu ayahmu yang mengumpulkan kekuatannya langsung membantu menyerang dengan jurus terhebatnya. Tapi disaat yang bersamaan sebuah serangan tombak kayu yang besar melancar menuju kearah para shinobi gabungan yang melawan musuh terkuat itu. Banyak yang terkena dampaknya. Kami berhasil menahan serangan yang mengarah itu. Namun tiba-tiba saat itu musuh melakukan serangan hanya terpusat pada ayahmu."

"Aaah, lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku yang berada di dekat ayahmu tak bisa menghentikan serangan terpusat itu dan menjadikan diriku tameng untuk ayahmu."

"Eeh? Kaa-chan?" Seru Himawari panik.

"Iya, kupikir saat itu akulah yang terbunuh. Tapi tiba-tiba pamanmu datang dan menjadikan dirinya tameng untukku dan ayahmu." Ucap Hinata sambil menutup matanya mencegah air mata yang keluar.

"Jadi paman Neji..."

"Iya, paman Neji-lah yang melindungi kami berdua. Saat itu keadaannya benar-benar tak bisa ditolong. Hal itu membuatku dan ayahmu shock. Ayahmu berusaha mencari ninja medis agar pamanmu terselamatkan. Namun pamanmu mengatakan berbagai hal."

"Memangnya paman Neji mengatakan apa?"

"Kalau Kaa-chan tidak salah, pamanmu mengatakan hal ini '_Naruto.. Hinata-sama… siap mati demi kau. Jadi… nyawa yang kau bawa saat ini… lebih dari satu… nyawa ada ditanganmu…_'."

"Kaa-chan…"

"Benar Hima-chan, Kaa-chan saat itu siap mati demi melindungi Ayahmu. Ayahmu sangat berarti bagi Kaa-chan. Maka dari itu, Kaa-chan tidak takut mati untuk melindungi Tou-chan." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum, membuat Himawari langsung memeluk Hinata.

"Himawari-chan?"

"Kaa-chan… Hiikss.. Ja, jadi…"

"Cep-cep, anak Kaa-chan ga boleh menangis ya."

"Ta, tapi…" Himawari memandang kearah Hinata dengan mata berairnya. Membuat Hinata mengusap pelan air matanya.

"Iya Hima-chan. Karena itu aku sangat kehilangan pamanmu itu. Namun ayahmu yang lebih shock atas kematian pamanmu itu."

"Kok? Kenapa Tou-chan?"

"Iya, ayahmu sangat shock atas kematian pamanmu. Dia bahkan hampir terpengaruh oleh kata-kata musuh saat itu. Karena ayahmu mengatakan _'Aku tidak akan membiarkan teman-temanku mati!'_pada musuh. Musuh mengatakan banyak hal danmembuatnya diam lalu melihat ke sekelilingnya. Banyak korban berjatuhan dengan serangan tombak kayu besar menacap di mana-mana."

"Kejamnya! Lalu apa yang terjadi sama Tou-chan, Kaa-chan?"

"Ayahmu hanya terdiam dan aku tidak bisa membiarkannya. Kusadarkan dirinya saat itu karena hampir terpengaruh kata-kata musuh."

"Lalu Kaa-chan menyadarkannya bagaimana?"

"Aku sedikit menamparnya, kalau tidak begitu ayahmu tidak akan sadar. Aku mengatakan padanya _'Kak Neji mengatakan, jika kau memegang lebih dari satu nyawa di tanganmu. Apa kau tau artinya? Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan temanku mati. Kata-kata itu bukanlah kebohongan! Karena dia sudah berhasil menempati hati kita,dan hidup di sana untuk selamanya! Kak Neji sudah melakukannya! Bukan hanya kau, Naruto… Kami semua memegang teguh kata-kata dan perasaan itu di dalam hati kami. Merekalah yang mengikat hidup kita bersama… dan menjadikan kita teman. Jika kita menyerah, dan membuang kata-kata serta perasaan itu, pengorbanan kak Neji akan menjadi sia-sia. Dan saat itulah… teman-temanmu akan benar-benar mati! Bagi kau, mereka tidak akan menjadi temanmu lagi. Itulah… yang aku rasakan. Jadi, berdirilah bersamaku, Naruto. Karena tidak pernah melepaskan pendirian.. adalah jalan ninjaku juga!'_."

"Lalu apa yang Tou-chan lakukan?"

"Awalnya ayahmu diam saja. Namun saat kulihat raut wajahnya, semangatnya kembali muncul. Ayahmu juga mengambil tanganku yang masih berada di pipinya dan menggengamnya dengan erat."

"Eh? Tou-chan melakukan itu?"

"Iya, ayahmu juga berdiri sambil menggengam tanganku. Kaa-chan ingat apa yang dikatakan ayahmu saat itu."

"Apa, Kaa-chan?"

"Ayahmu bilang _'Terimakasih, Hinata! Semua ini berkat kau yang selalu berdiri di sampingku. Dan Neji.. Terimakasih.'_."

"Wah, Tou-chan kereeen!"

"Benar. Tapi tanpa pengorbanan paman Neji, mungkin aku dan ayahmu sudah tiada." Ucap Hinata mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Iya. Arigatou Neji-jichan sudah melindungi Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan." Ucap Himawari semangat sambil mengelus pelan nisan Neji. Hinata tak kuasa menahan harunya melihat putri kecilnya mengerti seluruh ceritanya.

"Lain waktu akan kuajak Boruto-nii kemari bersama ayah juga!"

"Iya nanti kita akan kesini bersa…."

.

.

.

"Kaa-chan, Himawari-chan!" Sebuah suara cempreng dari jauh memutuskan ucapan Hinata.

"Aaah, Boruto-nii, Tou-chan!" Seru Himawari langsung berdiri danmembuat Hinata juga ikut berdiri dan melihat kearah yang sama dengan Himawari.

"Na, Naruto-kun?!"

"Yoo, Hime. Kau seperti melihat hantu saja-ttebayo!" Cengiran sang pria –Naruto- membuat Hinata merona merah.

"Aku berhasil membawa ayah pulang-ttebasa!" Suara cempreng sang anak laki-lakinya –Boruto- membuatnya membungkuk menjajarkan tingginya dengan sang anak.

"Pasti kau membuat ulah iya kan, Boruto-kun?" Selidik Hinata sambil mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Boruto.

"…."

"Sudahlah Hinata-chan, dia sudah cukup dapat itu dariku."Bela Naruto takut Hinata mengomeli anak laki-lakinya itu.

"Memang apa yang kakak lakukan, Tou-chan?" Tanya Himawari.

"Kakakmu ini mencoret patung Hokage lagi." Hela Naruto menghembuskan nafas lelah.

"Hah, baiklah. Lain kali kau tidak boleh begitu ya, Boruto-kun." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Hmm…" Gumam Boruto. Hinata memandang khawatir kearah anak lelakinya. Memang mungkin dia lakukan hal itu untuk menarik perhatian sang ayahnya, mengingat Naruto sangat sibuk dan hampir tak punya waktu untuk keluarganya, termasuk dirinya.

"Nee~ kenapa Tou-chan bawa bunga matahari juga?" Tanya Himawari yang menyadari Naruto membawa bunga.

"Hehehe, tadi Tou-chan melewati tempat bibi Ino. Saat itu dia kelihatan marah sekali dengan Inojin. Aku berusaha membantu paman Sai yang kesulitan untuk menghentikan amukannya. Setelah berhasil reda, bibi Ino mengatakan kalau kau dengan Kaa-chan pergi ke pemakaman pamanmu setelah membeli bunga ditempatnya. Jadi aku juga ikut membeli bunga untuk mengunjungi juga." Jelas Naruto ke anak perempuan kecilnya.

"Kalau begitu, Naruto-kun, Boruto-kun berdoalah dulu." Ujar Hinata sedikit mundur dari nisan Neji memberikan ruang untuk Naruto dan Boruto. Himawari juga mengikuti gerakan ibunya.

"Baiklah." Ucap Naruto dan Boruto bersamaan. Mereka berdua berjongkok dan memejamkan mata berdoa untuk Neji.

.

.

.

"Ne~ Boruto-nii, Kaa-chan tadi menceritakan hal yang keren loh!" Seru Himawari setelah Naruto dan Boruto selesai berdoa. Naruto masih merapikan bunganya agar bisa ditaruh bersama bunga pemberian Himawari. Hinata memperhatikan kedua anaknya.

"Memangnya Kaa-chan cerita apa?" Tanya Boruto.

"Tentang paman Neji! Paman Neji benar-benar hebat!" Seru Himawari antusias.

"Aku sudah tau cerita itu." Ucap Boruto acuh tak acuh. Sontak membuat sang adiknya kesal dan menginjak kakinya.

"Iiitaaaaiii-ttebasa! Kenapa kau menginjak kakiku hah?!" Seru Boruto yang geram akan tindakan adiknya yang seenaknya menginjak kakinya.

"Salah sendiri mengacuhkanku? Bweeeeek.." Ucap Himawari sambil menjulur lidahnya ke Boruto. Boruto langsung menatap sengit ke adiknya, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Sudahlah, Hima-chan, Boru-kun." Lerai Hinata melihat kedua anaknya sudah saling menatap tajam.

"Kalian ini apa tidak bisa akur-ttebayo?" Ucap Naruto yang sudah selesai dengan urusannya dan berdiri melihat kedua anaknya itu.

"…"

"…"

"Haaaaaaaah…" Naruto menghela nafas panjang melihat keduanya diam saja. Hinata hanya terdiam sambil mendekatkan dirinya untuk merilekskan Naruto dengan _Jyuuken(teknik ini juga bisa menyembuhkan, baru tau pas nyari ide untuk fic Naruto sebelumnya)_ miliknya.

"Tidak perlu, Hinata-chan. Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut membuat Hinata merona, padahal sudah memiliki 2 anak tapi Hinata masih tetap gampang merona.

"Eh? Tou-chan? Kenapa bunganya tidak semua?" Tanya Himawari yang sedaritadi diam dan memperhatikan Naruto, begitu pula dengan Boruto yang setuju dengan perkataan adiknya itu terlihat dari matanya.

"Ini untuk _'Dua Matahari'_ Tou-chan." Ucap Naruto.

"Dua Matahari Tou-chan?" Ucap Boruto bingung. Himawari dan Hinata juga ikut bingung. Pasalnya Naruto tidak menceritakan apapun tentang 'Dua Matahari'nya.

"Hehehe... Kalau begitu, kalian ayo ikut Tou-chan menemui 'Dua Matahari' Tou-chan." Seru Naruto yang melangkah kaki duluan. Hinata, Boruto, dan Himawari mengikuti langkah kaki Naruto yang duluan berjalan ke depan.

.

.

.

.

"Nah! Sudah sampai-ttebayo!" Ucap Naruto yang berdiri di dua batu nisan.

"Ini?" Ucap Hinata kaget. Bagaimana dia bisa tidak tau kalau yang dimaksud 'Dua Matahari' Naruto adalah…..

"Mi…na…to Na…mi…ka…ze, sebelahnya Ku…shi…na U…zu..ma..ki?" Ucap Himawari sambil membaca batu nisan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ini makam siapa, Tou-chan?" Tanya Boruto pada sang ayah. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan langsung berjongkok diantara kedua nisan itu. Hinata, Himawari dan Boruto langsung mengambil tempat di samping kanan dan kiriNaruto.

"Sebelum Tou-chan ceritakan, sebaiknya kita berdoa dulu untuk mereka ya." Ucap Naruto dan memimpin keluarga kecilnya untuk berdoa didepan makan 'Dua Matahari'-nya.

.

.

.

.

"Ne~ Hinata, kau tidak pernah mengajak mereka ke sini?" Tanya Naruto setelah selesai mereka berdoa pada Hinata yang sedang menata bunga yang dibawa Naruto.

"A, ano… Gomen ne, Naruto-kun. Bukannya aku tidak mau mengajak mereka kemari, tapi aku ingin mengajak mereka kemari bersamamu." Lirih Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tou-chan! Membuat Kaa-chan menangis kan?!" Seru Himawari sambil memeluk Hinata.

"He, hey?! Aku tidak memarahimu kok Hinata-chan! Himawari jangan salah paham juga dong?" Ucap Naruto panik yang merasakan tatapan tajam anak perempuannya itu padanya.

"Boruto, bantulah ayahmu ini menjelaskannya pada adikmu." Rengek Naruto sambil melihat Boruto disamping kirinya.

"Urusi saja kesalahan yang Tou-chan perbuat." Ucap Boruto acuh.

"Kau ini!" Geram Naruto yang mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sudahlah, Naruto-kun. Hima-chan, ayahmu tidak membuat Kaa-chan menangis kok." Ucap Hinata mencoba menghentikan pertengkaran kecil ini. Naruto yang mendengarnya bernafas lega _'Aaah Hinata-chan bidadariku menyelamatkanku, ga bisa kubayangkan kalau Himawari mengamuk disini'_ Batin Naruto.

"Benarkah Kaa-chan?"

"Iya." Ucap Hinata tanpa ragu. Naruto melihat raut wajah putrinya mulai tenang bernafas lega.

"Jadi, Tou-chan ini makam siapa?" Tanya Boruto mengalihkan topik yang menurut Naruto sangat telat diucapkan. _Ckckckckck Poor Naruto_

"Ini lah yang kukatakan, makam ini merupakan 'Dua Matahari'ku, makam Ayah dan Ibuku." Ucap Naruto pelan, menutup perlahan matanya dan merasakan hembusan angin lembut menerpa wajahnya.

"Eh? Orangtua Tou-chan? Jii-chan dan Baa-chan?" Seru Himawari kaget.

"Kenapa Tou-chan tidak mengatakan pada kami?" Seru Boruto tak kalah kaget dengan sang adik.

"Kupikir Kaa-chan kalian sudah menceritakannya." Ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku lupa menceritakannya. Karena kupikir akan lebih baik kalau Naruto-kun sendiri yang menceritakannya pada mereka." Ucap Hinata yang sepertinyamenginginkan Naruto menceritakan kepada mereka, siapa tau dia mengetahui hal yang belum di ceritakan oleh Naruto.

"Baiklah, akan Tou-chan ceritakan tentang 'Dua Matahari' Tou-chan." Ucap Naruto memulai ceritanya.

.

.

.

.

"Dulu, sebenarnya Tou-chan tidak tau siapakah orangtua Tou-chan. Dulu Tou-chan hidup sebatang kara. Berbeda dengan kalian berdua yang memilikiku dan Kaa-chan."

"Hah? Benarkah itu Tou-chan?" Ucap Boruto dan Himawari bersamaan. Hinata hanya diam mendengarkan dengan setia.

"Benar. Dulu Tou-chan itu bandel sepertimu, Boruto-kun. Yah, saat mengetahui kau mencoret patung Hokage mengingatkan Tou-chan dulu saat seusiamu. Tou-chan juga melakukan hal itu untuk menarik perhatian penduduk desa."

"Penduduk desa? Memangnya kenapa dengan penduduk desa, Tou-chan?" Tanya Himawari.

"Karena dulu Tou-chan dibenci oleh penduduk desa. Mangkanya setiap hari Tou-chan membuat keonaran."

"Kenapa? Kenapa Tou-chan dibenci? Padahal Tou-chan sangat dihormati." Tanya Boruto pada ayahnya.

"Ingatkah dengan Kurama-san, ne~ Boruto?"

_(A/N : disini aku menganggap Kurama 'Yin' berada diluar tubuh Naruto ya. Mengapa aku berpikir demikian, ingatkah yang Kurama ditarik dari tubuh Naruto yang membuat Naruto sekarat? Lalu saat itu Minato memberi Kurama 'Yang' akhirnya Naruto setengah Kurama ada di tubuh Naruto dan setengahnya lagi bebas diluar. Jadi di cerita ini Boruto sama Himawari kadang kala main dengannya loh Hehehehe… Back to Story)_

"Aah, Kurama-chan? Kenapa dengan Kurama-chan, Tou-chan?" Tanya Himawari yang bingung kenapa hewan besar milik ayahnya yang dia tau baik karena suka mengijinkannya bermain dengan ekor-ekornya yang banyak dan hangat disangkut pautkan dengan cerita ayahnya.

"Karena dulu Kurama itu berada dalam tubuhku. Yah sebenarnya setengah Kurama memang masih ada di dalam tubuhku."

"Hah? Setengahnya? Berarti Kurama-san itu ada 2?" Tanya Boruto bingung dengan perkataan ayahnya. Naruto tersenyum maklum melihat kedua anaknya kebingungan dengan ceritanya.

"Yah, sebenarnya Kurama itu ada 1, tapi terpecah menjadi 2 oleh ayahku."

"Bagaimana bisa? Caranya bagaimana?" Ucap Boruto lagi.

"Kau taukah Boruto-kun, jurus _Shikifujin_?" Tanya Naruto pada Boruto.

"Hmm, tidak."

"Sudah kuduga. Jurus _Shikifujin _itu jurus segel terlarang. Penggunanya bisa menyegel apapun bahkan menyegel setengah kekuatan monster. Namun pengguna jurus itu akan mati bila menggunakannya."

"Ma, Mati?!" Gumam Himawari kaget.

"Iya. Dan ayahku-lah menggunakan teknik itu untuk menyegel setengah Kurama dalam tubuhku. Karena dulu Kurama pernah mengamuk dan menghancurkan desa kita."

"Tidak mungkin!" Gumam Himawari shock karena setahu dia Kurama sangat baik padanya dan juga Boruto-nii.

"Lalu? Setengahnya lagi saat itu berada dimana?" Tanya Boruto.

"Setengahnya lagi berada dalam ayahku dan terbawa mati olehnya." Lirih Naruto yang mengingat perkataan ibunya saat itu.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan Baa-chan, Tou-chan?" Tanya Himawari penasaran.

"Ibuku sebenarnya adalah tempat penyegelan Kurama sebelum aku. Saat aku belum terlahir, ibuku-lah yang menjadi tempat penyegelan Kurama."

"Lalu? Lalu kenapa bisa Kurama lepas dari tubuh Baa-chan? Apa penyebabnya?" Tanya Boruto yang mulai mendengarkan dengan serius walau masih terlihat bingung di wajahnya. Hinata juga mulai mendengarkan dengan serius apa penyebabnya kalau memang Kurama-san masih berada dalam tubuh ibunya Naruto bisa lepas.

"Saat itu tepat 10 Oktober beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu, hari itu aku lahir. Kata ibuku, saat mengandung, segel yang mengunci Kurama perlahan-lahan melemah. Ada musuh yang ingin merebut Kurama saat itu. Aku yang baru saja dilahirkan hampir tewas jika tidak ditolong oleh ayahku. Karena dalam kain yang membungkus diriku terdapat banyak lembaran segel bom yang siap meledak. Ayahku langsung melepaskanku dari kain dan menggunakan jurus miliknya 'Hiraishin no Jutsu' membawaku pergi dengan kecepatan bagaikan kilat."

"Hiraishin no Jutsu?" Ucap Hinata yang akhirnya bersuara, seingatnya jurus itu…

"Ya, Hinata-chan… Jurus itu memindahkan objek dengan cepat setelah menanamkan segel khusus yang hanya dilakukan oleh Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, Ayahku."

"Heeeeeeeeeh? Jadi Tou-chan anaknya Yondaime Hokage?" Teriak Boruto terkejut.

"Hahahaha… Kau juga kan anak Nanadaime Hokage, Boruto." Tawa Naruto sambil mengusap pucuk kepala Boruto.

"Waaah, Sugoooii Tou-chan. Jii-chan juga sama dengan Tou-chan!" Seru Himawari girang.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Himawari.

"Tapi karena hal itu, ayahku terpisah dari ibuku. Ayahku langsung membawaku ketempat yang aman dan membawa kembali ibuku dengan keadaan pucat, karena Kurama berhasil keluar dari tubuh ibuku dan dia berhasil mengendalikan Kurama. Lalu ayahku berjuang melawan musuh yang mengendalikan Kurama itu. Setelah musuh dikalahkan, Kurama jadi kehilangan kendali. Ayahku membawa Kurama jauh dari desa dengan jurus perpindahan miliknya itu. Sebenarnya ibuku ingin mati bersama Kurama agar kebangkitannya bisa tertunda. Tapi ayahku memilih untuk menyegel setengah Kurama padaku dan setengahnya lagi pada dirinya. Tapi ayah tidak lupa saat itu dia menanamkan chakra miliknya dan ibuku pada diriku agar suatu saat nanti mereka bisa menolongku." Ucap Naruto panjang lebar.

"Jadi penyebabnya karena musuh itu membuat orangtua Tou-chan tiada? Kejamnya." Lirih Boruto.

"Yaah, karena hal itulah aku tidak mengenal siapa orangtuaku dan aku selalu dijuluki Monster oleh penduduk desa karena Kurama tertanam dalam diriku. Aku berusaha mencari perhatian orang-orang desa. Dan aku juga meneriakkan akan menjadi Hokage suatu hari mengetahui kenyataanya tentang orangtuaku, Aku makin ingin meneruskan cita-cita menjadi Hokage seperti ayahku. Tapi bagi penduduk desa, seorang monster sepertiku tak akan menjadi Hokage. Dulu aku selalu di caci maki dan diperlakukan layaknya sampah oleh mereka." Lanjut Naruto menceritakan masa lalunya.

"Tou-chan…" Gumam Himawari yang berjalan jongkok mendekati Naruto dan memeluknya.

'Anak ini sikapnya selembut Hinata ternyata?' Batin Naruto yang mengusap puncak kepala Himawari lembut.

"Apakah… apakah Tou-chan pernah membenci mereka?" Tanya Borutoyang berada dalam benaknya hati-hati ke sang ayah. Hinata juga penasaran apakah dulu Naruto pernah membenci penduduk desa.

"Yaaah, kalau boleh jujur, aku sempat membenci penduduk desa dan berniat membalaskan dendamku pada mereka. Namun aku tetap mencintai mereka dengan segenap hatiku, walau mereka dulu memperlakukanku seperti itu, tapi aku tak pernah membenci mereka dan aku berusaha menjadi kuat agar aku diakui oleh mereka." Jawab Naruto enteng dan membuat Naruto langsung dipeluk Boruto dan Hinata.

"He, hey kalian?! Kenapa malah semuanya memelukku-ttebayo?!" Tanya Naruto terheran melihat keluarga kecilnya memeluknya hingga dirinya hampir terjatuh ke tanah kalau tak bisa menahan tiga badan orang tersayangnya -yang dua tiba-tiba memeluknya-.

"Aku… aku baru tau kalau… Tou-chan lebih tersiksa dibanding diriku. Maafkan aku, Tou-san, hiikkss…" Ucap Boruto sambil menangis.

"Hey, jagoan ayah ga boleh menangis. Kau tau itu kan?"

"Naruto-kun, gomen ne~ saat itu aku ingin menjadi temanmu tapi tidak berani mendekatimu karena sifatku, aku ingin mengatakan terimakasih telah menolongku saat kecil dan mengajakmu sebagai temanku. Maafkan aku.." Ucap Hinata yang sudut matanya mengalir air matanya.

"Ne~ Daijobu, Hinata-chan. Kau tidak salah kok. Lagipula aku juga saat kecil tidak menyadari kalau kau ingin berteman denganku. Padahal walau sikap pemalumu dulu, tapi tetap mencoba mendekatiku, namun akulah yang selalu mengacuhkanmu, menganggap tak ada yg ingin jadi temanku. Hahaha, akulah yang harusnya minta maaf, Hime." Ucap Naruto tersenyum lembut sambilmengusap air mata yang meluncur dari mata istri tercintanya.

"Hey, apa kalian tidak mau mendengarkan cerita lagi?" Pancing Naruto agar mereka melepaskannya dan ternyata berhasil.

"Oh iya. Lalu bagaimana Tou-chan bisa tau kalau mereka orangtua Tou-chan?" Tanya Boruto yang telah menyekat air matanya.

"Aku bertemu dengan mereka secara terpisah. Waktu itu aku bertemu ayahku saat invasi Pain. Kau tau ceritanya kan Boruto?"

"Ya. Shino-sensei bilang saat itu ada sekumpulan orang, dan orang-orang itu menghancurkan desa Konoha menjadi rata sama tanah untuk merebut sesuatu, aku lupa merebut apa."

"Sepertinya kau tidak mendengarkan guru berbicara ya?" Selidik Naruto.

"Abisnya membosankan-ttebasa!" Keluh Boruto membela dirinya.

"Taukah kau Boruto, cerita sejarah satu itu menarik karena disitu awal Tou-chan memandang Kaa-chanmu."

"Hah? Maksudnya apa Tou-chan?" Tanya Himawari masih memeluk Naruto namun wajahnya mengarah keatas untuk melihat wajah sang ayah.

"Apa jangan-jangan karena dulu Tou-chan suka sama ibunya Sarada ya?" Tanya Boruto langsung mengenai Naruto. _Poor Naruto._

"Be, berarti dulu Tou-chan tidak mencintai Kaa-chan?" Tanya Himawari kaget dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

'_Gawat-ttebayo!'_

"Aaah, I, itu… Karena dulu kan teman perempuan yang dekat sama Tou-chan hanya bibi Sakura saja karena dulu aku se-tim dengan paman Sasuke dan bibi Sakura di tim 7. Kaa-chan kalian berada di tim 8 bersama paman Kiba dan paman Shino. Aku juga belum terlalu mengenal Kaa-chan, Himawari." Jelas Naruto berharap putri kecilnya mengerti.

"Lalu memangnya apa yang terjadi saat invasi itu, Tou-chan?" Tanya Boruto membuat Himawari mengalihkan perhatiannya tadi. Naruto sedikit bersyukur secara tak langsung putranya membantunya kali ini. Naruto melihat sang istri tercintanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya namun masih terlihat dimatanya kalau dia merona hebat.

"Hmm, Saat itu aku bertarung dengan Pain, namun aku berhasil dihentikan oleh Pain dan dia menusuk badanku dengan besi hitamnya. Taukah kalian saat itu Kaa-chan kalian tiba-tiba datang menolongku."

"Eh? Benarkah itu, Tou-chan?!" Seru keduanya membuatnya terkekeh dan melihat kearah sang istri yang sudah memanas sampai kupingnyaterlihat memerah.

"Iya! Padahal saat itu aku sudah menyuruhnya pergi dari sana. Tapi malah Kaa-chan kalian mengatakan sudah mengetahuinya dan mengatakan semua hal yang dulu dibenakku ada. Apakah wajahnya selalu memerah karena marah padaku? Atau dia selalu pingsan karena benci padaku? Dan kenapa dia memberiku semangat? Dia mengatakan bahwa senyumanku ini menyelamatkannya. Bahkan dia tidak segan untuk mati demi melindungiku." Kata Naruto sambil mengingat perkataan Hinata yang sekarang sudah menjadi pendamping hidupnya hingga ajal memisahkan mereka.

"Na, Naruto-kun!" Cicit Hinata yang sudah merona hebat namun Naruto ingin mengerjai wanita tercintanya itu.

"Lalu apa lagi yang Kaa-chan katakan?" Tanya Himawari antusias dan Boruto pun hanya menganguk meminta jawaban ke ayah mereka.

"Dia mengatakan 'Aku Menyukaimu' padaku tanpa ragu dan benar-benar membuatku tertegun. Dia juga langsung menerjang melawan Pain dan berusaha mematahkan besi-besi yang ada pada tubuhku saat itu. Tapi serangannya berhasil dipatahkan dan Pain menusuk dirinya. Aku jadi kehilangan kendali dan aku tidak ingat apapun setelah itu sebelum ayahku berhasil menahanku untuk melepas segel Kurama." Jelas Naruto pada kedua anaknya.

"Kaa-chan…" Gumam Himawari.

"Kalau tidak salah ingat, kata Shino-sensei saat itu berarti Tou-chan sudah berubah menjadi ekor 8 kan?" Ucap Boruto mengingat pelajaran sejarahnya di akademi.

"Waaah! Aku malah tidak tau kalau aku sampai berubah sejauh itu-ttebayo!" Ucap Naruto kaget mendengar perkataan putranya itu.

"Lalu, lalu gimana kelanjutannya, Tou-chan?" Tanya Himawari.

"Yah, ayahku menahanku untuk melepaskan segel Kurama, dia bilang berbagai macam hal. Awalnya Tou-chan belum berteman baik dengan Kurama saat itu. Jadi kalau kau mendengar sejarah saat itu aku dikendalikan oleh kebencian." Naruto menghela nafas panjang sejenak.

"Sejujurnya saat itu aku bingung harus merasakan apa saat bisa bertemu dengan ayahku. Aku bingung apakah aku harus senang ataukah sedih saat itu, mengingat banyak sekali yang kulalui di masa lalu dan bahkan saat invasi banyak yang terbunuh. Bahkan Kaa-chan kalian juga hampir terenggut nyawanya oleh Pain."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi, Tou-chan?"

"Yah, ayahku mengatakan banyak hal. Menjelaskan dengan singkat kejadian yang kuceritakan sebelumnya. Tapi ayahku percaya kalau aku bisa mengubah dunia menuju perdamaian dengan kekuatan yang dia segel padaku. Dia mempercayakan desa serta masa depan padaku."

"Sugooii.." Gumam Himawari

"Lalu setelah itu apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Boruto.

"Yah setelah pertemuan singkat itu, aku kembali pada kesadaranku dan melihat sekelilingku. Tempat yang kupijak hancur berantakan. Aku berfikir apakah warga desa beserta Kaa-chan kalian terkena dampak olehku? Namun saat aku dilanda bingung, aku merasakan sedikit chakra ibumu. Aku sangat bersyukur bahwa ibumu masih hidup saat itu, aku bahkan sampai menangis. Hahahaha…."

"Naruto-kun?" Gumam Hinata sambil memandang Naruto tak percaya.

"Kau harus percaya Hinata-Hime! Kalau tidak percaya kau bisa tanya Kuchiyose Katsuyu milik Sakura nanti. Dia yang melihatku menangis untukmu-ttebayo!"

"Lalu bagaimana Tou-chan bertemu dengan Baa-chan?" Tanya Himawari yang mengalihkan pandangan selidik Hinata ke Naruto. Sepertinya Naruto harus benar-benar ber terimakasih kepada kedua anaknya yang tak langsung membuat dirinya terbebas.

"Kalau itu, aku bertemu dengan ibuku saat aku ingin mengendalikan kekuatan Kurama. Aku bertemu dengan ibuku saat aku mengalami pertarungan sengit dengan Kurama. Awalnya aku mengira ibuku adalah jelmaan Kurama versi wanita. Aku langsung dapat pukulan mantap dari ibuku. Aku jujur saja senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan ibuku."

"Wah, Tou-chan kejam sekali bilang seperti itu sama Baa-chan." Sungut Boruto.

"Hey, aku kan tidak tau-ttebayo! Abisnya tiba-tiba saat kubuka mataku, ternyata ada sosok wanita berambut merah cantik dihadapanku." Sergah Naruto tak mau disalahkan.

"Lalu apa yang Tou-chan lakukan saat bertemu Baa-chan?" Tanya Himawari pada Naruto.

"Dia membantuku mengendalikan kekuatan Kurama. Dan juga menceritakan apa yang kuceritakan sebelumnya itu semua dari perkataan ibuku." Ucap Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Jadi Tou-chan bertemu mereka di alam bawah sadar ya?" Tanya Boruto yang mengambil seluruh kesimpulan cerita Naruto.

"Ya! Betul sekali-ttebayo!"

"Hmm, kalau begitu aku ingin berterimakasih juga sama Baa-chan dan Jii-chan yang sudah melindungi Tou-chan dengan taruhan nyawanya. Arigatou Baa-chan, Jii-chan sudah melindungi Tou-chan Himawari. Arigatou sudah menjadi 'Matahari'-nya Tou-chan." Ucap Himawari yang mengalihkan pandangannya menatap dua batu nisan dan menutup matanya berdoa.

"Minato-jiichan dan Kushina-baachan. Arigatou-ttebasa! Sudah melindungi Tou-chan. Mungkin menurutku cukup kejam meninggalkan Tou-chan sendirian. Tapi kalau demi kebaikan Tou-chan dan kalian mempercayakan masa depan ditangan Tou-chan, aku tidak bisa membenci kalian. Arigatou 'Dua Matahari'-nya Tou-chan. Aku ingin menganggap kalian juga sebagai Matahari-ku. Bolehkah-ttebasa?" Ucap Boruto sambil melakukan hal yang sama dengan sang adik.

"Himawari-chan…"

"Boruto…" Gumam Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan melihat kedua putra putrinya itu. Mereka langsung memeluk keduanya bersamaan.

"Eh? Tou-chan? Kaa-chan?" Ucap Boruto dan Himawari bersamaan kaget saat menyadari bahwa kedua orangtua mereka memeluk mereka erat. Perlahan Boruto dan Himawari membalikkan badan mereka untuk menatap kedua orangtuanya setelah pelukan mereka dilepas.

"Kalian…"

"Kalian ini juga merupakan 'Matahari'-ku. Sekarang ini aku punya enam Matahari-ttebayo!" Ucap Naruto memutus perkataan Hinata.

"Eh? Kenapa malah jadi enam?" Ucap Himawari bingung.

"Memang siapa saja itu, Tou-chan?" Tanya Boruto bingung dan Hinata juga sama

"Enam Matahariku adalah, Ayahku, Ibuku, paman Neji, dan kalian yang sekarang dalam pelukanku. Tanpa kalian aku tak akan pernah merasakan kebahagiaan ini-ttebayo!" Ucap Naruto dan merasakan air matanya mengalir deras.

"Aku juga menganggap ke enam Matahariku, termasuk Tou-chan didalamnya!"

"Aku juga-ttebasa!"

"Hmm.."

"Kalian….."

Himawari, Boruto dan Hinata langsung memeluk Naruto. Naruto benar-benar merasakan kehangatan yang selama ini dicarinya. Dalam hatinya, dia sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan ke enam 'Matahari'nya.

.

.

Tak jauh dari keluarga kecil itu berada, terdapat tiga sosok transparan yang melihat keadaan mereka.

"_Ternyata Naruto sudah berkeluarga ya." Ucap Minato sambil memandang kearah Naruto yang sedang bercanda dengan keluarga kecilnya._

"_Tidak kusangka anak-anak Naruto-kun dengan Hinata-chan imut sekali." Seru Kushina melihat kedua anak Naruto bersama Hinata._

"_Benar, Yondaime-sama dan Uzumaki-sama." Ucap Neji yang juga memandangi kearah keluarga kecil Naruto._

"_Tidak usah seformal itu, Neji-san."_

"_Kau bisa memanggilku Kushina-san dan Minato-san."_

"_Baiklah, Minato-san, Kushina-san."_

"_Sudah waktunya kita pergi."_

"_Ya."_

"_Hn."_

.

.

.

"Wah hari sudah mulai sore-ttebayo! Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Naruto.

"Benar-ttebasa! Kaa-chan, Himawari-chan, ayo kita pulang!" Ucap Boruto yang sudah berjalan duluan bersama Naruto.

"Iya! Ayo, Hima-chan." Ajak Hinata pada Himawari.

"Tunggu, Kaa-chan… Lihat yang ada di ujung sana. Itukan paman Neji? Dan disebelahnya ada yang mirip ayah dan wanita berambut merah cantik?" Ucap Himawari bingung dan Hinata melihat kearah yang Himawari tunjuk. Betapa terkejutnya Hinata melihat sosok yang dulu dilihatnya di tugu pahlawan saat menjadi kekasih Naruto, ditambah sosok kakak yang melindunginya, Neji berada disana juga.

Semilir angin lembut seperti menerbangkan kata-kata ketiga sosok yang dilihatnya saat ini.

"_Arigatou sudah melindungi anak kami, Hinata-chan."_

"_Arigatou sudah memberikan kebahagiaan bagi Naruto, Hinata."_

"_Semoga kau selalu bahagia bersama Naruto, ne imouto."_

"Hmm, Arigatou Kushina-kaasan, Minato-tousan, Neji-niisan, tanpa kalian aku tak mungkin bisa seperti sekarang ini_. Arigatou, Hountou ni Arigatou._" Ucap Hinata tersenyum lembut dengan sosok yang mulai menghilang mengikuti semilir angin lembut di sore hari itu.

.

.

.

"Hoooy, Himawari, Hinata-chan!"

"Kaa-chan, Himawari-chan kenapa masih disitu?" Seru Naruto dan Boruto yang sudah sampai didepan gerbang pemakaman.

"Duh, sudah dipanggil Tou-chan sama Boruto-kun. Ayo Hima-chan." Ajak Hinata sambil menggengam tangan mungil Himawari.

"Iya. Ayo Kaa-chan kita lari saja." Ucap Himawari dan menarik Hinata untuk berlari bersamanya.

"Kaa-chan sama Himawari sedang apa tadi sih lama sekali-ttebasa!" Sungut Boruto.

"Itu tadi aku…."

"Sssttt, Himawari-chan…" 'Jangan beritahu mereka ya.' Bisik Hinata ke Himawari. Himawari hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Tadi memangnya Hinata-chan sama Himawari ngapain?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hihihihi… R-A-H-A-S-I-A…." Ucap Himawari. Membuat Naruto dan Boruto mengerutkan kening mereka.

"Nanti malam kalian ingin makan apa?" Tanya Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku ingin makan ramen-ttebasa!" Seru Boruto semangat.

"Aku juga!" Seru Himawari.

"Iya juga ya, Hinata-chan sudah lama tidak memasak ramen." Kata Naruto mengingat-ingat masakan Hinata belakangan ini.

"Baiklah. Malam ini kubuatkan ramen. Tapi kalian bertiga harus membantuku ya!"

"Siap, Kaa-chan."

"Yokatta ne-ttebasa!"

"Yosssh Hinata-hime. Eeh tapi untuk Boruto-kun tidak boleh nambah ramen loh ya."

"Haaaah? Kenapa begitu Tou-chan?"

"Karena kau berulah saat pertemuan lima Kage dengan mencoret-coret patung Hokage. Jadi hukumanmu kali ini tidak boleh nambah ramen-ttebayo!"

"Huwaaa, aku tidak mau-ttebasa!"

Hinata hanya tertawa melihat pertengkaran Ayah-Anak itu. Sore hari sengan semilir angin lembut mengiringi perjalanan keluarga kecil itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

Widya : yeeey author yang super duper kawaii ini hadir kembali XD #ditimpuk para reader.

Naruto : ... #sweatdrop

Widya :udah aah jangan narsis dulu. Taukah kalian sebenarnya fic sebelumnya bersetting tugu pahlawan itu memang rencana ada sequelnya. Hohohoho... #bagi yang ga tau silakan baca fic yang kutulis di dekat summary.

Naruto : dan sequelnya aku berkunjung bersama keluargaku?

Widya : yuup betul sekali Naruto-nii. Awalnya aku tak mau membuat sequelnya karena merasa cukup dengan fic sebelumnya. Tapi ternyata ada yang sadar kalau ini mengantung dan minta dibuatkan sequelnya hahaha...

Naruto : jadi gara" itu kau buat cerita ini sehari semalam suntuk.

Widya : ga juga kok. Aku buatnya dari jam 2 siang sampai 10 malam.

Naruto : itu lama juga-ttebayo!

Widya : hehehe gomen". Aku rela kok biar pembaca senang walau harus menahan sakit di pinggangku gara" keserempet. Huh, gara" keserempet hampir saja aku mati. #inget jatoh kelempar ketengah jalan. Selamaaaaat selamaaat

Naruto : itu kan berbahaya-ttebayo!

Widya : huwaaaa jangan salahkan aku dong. Aku jalan juga dipinggir, tapi tau" ada yg nyerobot ya kena deh motorku kelempar kemana aku jatuhnya hampir ketengah jalan -…..-

Naruto : lain kali hati-hati kalo gitu. Kali suka jatoh mah namanya belum bjsa naik motor. Hahahaha...

Widya : haaaah Naruto-nii mengatakan hal yang sama kayak papaku. -…..- yaudah deh makin panjang ini nanti.

Widya : yooosssh! **Special thank's dan ciuman pipi hangat dariku** untuk yang telah membaca fic sebelum ini. #readers pada tidak bisa mencantumkan siapa saja karena aku mengetiknya di hp-ku. Jika berkenan silakan baca karyaku yang satu ini. Kalau kalian mau boleh juga baca karyaku sebelumnya. Mohon maaf jika banyak kesalahan disana-sini karena saya juga dalam masa kembali dari Hiatus selama 3tahun. Jadi mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Jika berkenan silakan tinggalkan review untuk author yang unyu ini ya.

Widya : oh satu hal lagi. **HAPPY B'DAY HINATA-NEECHAN!**#tiup terompet dan petasan pesta. Waduh aku ngucapinnya kecepetan sehari, soalnya takut besok aku tak sempat publish fic ini dihari ulangtahunmu karena aku besok kuliah lagi. Haaah tidak ada liburan untukku hiikkss.. T….T

Widya : semoga makin cantik, selalu sayang dan cinta sama Naruto-nii. Perjuanganmu tidaklah sia-sia dan disambut hangat sama Naruto-nii. Oooh beruntungnya Naruto-nii dapat istri idaman aku masih tidak percaya kau akhirnya bersanding dengan Naruto-nii. Ooh ya aaampuun #melting mendadak. Dan anak kalian Boruto dan Himawari imut sekali siih. Aaaah boleh ya si Boruto kujadikan pacarku? #di amaterashu Sarada *aaampuuun

Widya : yoosh! Akhir kata-kata dari author kawaii ini #ditimpuk reader *huwaa. Silakan review ya. Menerima flame asalkan ngeflame ceritanya dengan alasan yang jelas dan bisa memberi solusi, dan bukan ngeflame karakternya. Saya akan sangat menghargai itu mengingat banyak orang yang mengetahui akhiran Naruto yang ternyata Naruto bersanding dengan Hinata, apalagi pas The Last, dominasi oleh adegan Naruto&Hinata. Oh ya aampun sungguh menyesakkan banyak sekali cemoohan dimana-mana (lebih tepatnya sosmed). Dan sungguh keterlaluan sekali bahkan sampai menghina Masashi-sensei. Sungguh itu sangatlah kejam! Padahal Masashi-sensei sudah mengorbankan 15 tahun hidupnya untuk membuat serial 'Naruto' dengan deadline yang perminggu harus selesai tepat waktu. Itu sangatlah tak pantas bagi kita sebagai fans Naruto menghinanya. Saya menerima dari jauh" hari, bulan bahkan tahun jika kalau Naruto bersanding dengansiapapun, bahkan Sasuke sekalipun yang berarti berakhir dengan romance BL-pun, SAYA TERIMA! Karena saya berpikir bukanlah pairing yang menjadi kunci utama serial manga & anime ini, tetapi perjalanan hidup sang Uzumaki muda kesayangan kita yang menemani masa kecil kitalah yang terpenting. Jadi kenapa kita jadi terpecah belah hanya karna pairing di akhir cerita dan movie The Last yang didominasi oleh Naruto dan Hinata? Cobalah berpikir baik" dan dewasalah. Kita kan juga tumbuh bersama Naruto, Naruto saja berpikiran dewasa dan bijak pada akhirnya, kenapa kita tidak bisa seperti halnya dia? Maka dari itu ayo kita semua ubah pandangan kita jangan seperti anak kecil yang baru tau serial ini. Ok mungkin sebagian orang mengetahui Naruto baru" ini, saya sarankan bacalah baik" kisah ini dengan benar. Bagi yang sudah lama sepertiku (aku yang mengikuti serial ini selama 10 tahun) berpikirlah dengan sangaaat positif jangan seperti anak kecil yang baru mengenal Naruto. Kalo kalian mengaku dewasa tapi masih mempermasalahkan ending itu tak akan bisa disebut dewasa. Sama saja kalian itu dengan fans yang baru tau akan Naruto. Maaf kalau aku berkata seperti ini, karena di sosmed aku sudah mengatakan hal ini tapi masih juga ada fanwar. Aku berharap bagi yang baca kata"ku ini sedikit terbuka, mengingat banyak fans menyamakan cerita Naruto dengan cerita fandom Naruto disini (keinget ada orang yang sangkut pautkan Naruto FFN dengan Serial aslinya). Kalau disini semua orang berhak menyalurkan ide"nya, pairing yang bahkan mustahil terjadi, disini bisa saja terjadi. Tapi tolong jangan sangkut pautkan cerita disini dengan serial asli Naruto. Karena disini adalah **Fanfiction** dimana cerita karya fiksi buatanmu berada, mangkanya sebelum cerita di mulai pasti ada kata **'Disclamer'** artinya _'kalau semua tokoh asli dan cerita asli dalam fanfic itu adalah milik pengarang/mangakanya, bukan milik author'_ . Mohon maaf bila kata"ku salah. Tapi itulah yang kupikirkan selama ini.

Widya : huaaaduuh jadi makin panjang. Udah aah udah. Naaah… Silakan readers yang terhormat meninggalkan review untukku :)

.

.

Sign,

Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa


End file.
